Tina Kwee
Tina Kwee is the school anchorwoman and a reporter for it's news show. She also has her own series of shorts that are only found on Teletoon.com but can also be found on Teletoon On Detentionaire Wiki . History Prior to Series start Both of Tina's parents are geniuses, but she did not inherit her family's intellect like her little sister Ruby. Tina has gone to school with Lee Ping since at least fifth grade, she is Lee's crush and secretly feels the same way about him. Further more, Lee Ping's attempts to avoid her, both due to her responsibilities as a reporter interfering with his investigations and because he fears she doesn't reciprocate his feelings and his seemingly romantic relationship with Brandy Silver all lead her to the conclusion that he doesn't like her. Season 1 Tina was present at the prank at the time of the activation with her camera man, and thus they were able to get footage of it which was lost before Chaz Monorainian ran of with it. She appears at various social events in order to get the story before her fellow anchor and rival Chaz Monorainian. Another one of her rivals is Brandy Silver, even more so then Chaz: like Chaz Brandy will take any opportunity she can to make Tina's life miserable such as completely destroying Tina's version of the school play. Additionally their mutual romantic interest in Lee Ping at one point at one point coming to blows. She also has a poor relationship with Principal General Barrage, her freedom of expression ideas contrasting with his strict military code. A recurring pun is her attempts to get a interview with Lee constantly failing as Lee simply has no time for it. Unlike others at the Prank she was more or less excited than panicking Asking Stepak "Are you getting this? Are you getting this? Tell me you're getting this!" She's also investigating the disappearance of Principal Wurst and other A Nigma high staff which she has learned are connected to Principal General Barrage and a cult based out of the Faux resort town Coral Grove, though it's implied that the hypnotic effects of the Prank music, combined with a comment by Lee, have made her forget about what she found out. Tiring of Lee's constant excuses she would eventually except a invitation to the mall for a date by Bradley Von Chillstein. At the mall a even larger rift was put between Lee and Tina when Brandy's attempt to breakup Tina and Brad resulted in Brad's hair being bleached, Tina believing Lee was responsible. Season 2 During Brad's pool party Lee was able to repair his friendship with Tina by getting her back into Brad's good books and by extension his own. Unfortunately this also backfires for Lee as his crush is now going out with one of the most popular guys in the school. Tina and Brad's relationship grew even closer during the Berzerk Cleaner Incidient where Brad led the other students to safety, though Tina acknowledged Lee was responsible for saving everyone. Tina and Brad together proposed the Save the Rainforest Theme during the theme picking contest and ended up winning the contest. Little did they realize that the Theme was picked for them as part of Vice Principal Victoria's brainwashing experiment. Later while Prepping for the dance with Brad Tina realized that the "new" student Lynch Webber was involved in a brainwashing plot. Tina was devastated to learn that Lee was expelled from A. Nigma High and went to his house for a explanation. There Lee explained the entire conspiracy to her and taking into consideration what she already knew from Lynch realized it made since and went back to the School to stop the plot. Joining Lee in the underground labs Tina helped him to stop Lynch but he ultimately got away with the rest of the school brainwashed at the dance. Joining Lee at the dance she worked the controls, with her fingers in her ears, for the prank music causing control to switch back and forth between her and Veronica Victoria, eventually resulting in all the phones being smashed and the students freed of their brainwashing. Victoria was taken away by The Council and the Council Leader brain washed all the students into forgetting the conspiracy. Tina was affected but despite loosing her memory she knew something just happened, Lee offered to explain it to her later but for now asking her to the dance to which she accepted. Season 3 After Lee is un-expelled Tina soon enters a equally antagonistic relationship with the new Principal Phil Blompkins particularly over his obsession with clogs and forcing them on the student body. Thankfully he is ousted as insane and ejected as Principal. Tina also began taking a active role in Lee's investigation both seeking the story he promised her and looking to get closer to him, particularly after he begins showing a interest in Jenny Jerkins. After Barrage is reinstated Tina re-engages their disdain for one another when he begins building a fence around the school, going so far as to Help organize a protest. Tina also enters a friendlier rivalry with Jenny for Lee's affections able to reluctantly work together and make semi-friendly bets with each other. During the time of the eclipse Tina was taken down and crystalized early on and for the most part remained inactive. General Information Personality and Traits Tina is a competitive compassionate individual. She has a passion for telling the truth and is determined to get the truth and get it first. Despite the confident front she puts up on the camera she is a shy girl off camera especially when it comes to Lee Ping. However Tina also has a rather nasty temper especially when it comes to Brandy. Nicknames Over the course of the series, Tina has been called many different nicknames by her fellow students, the most common nickname being "T-Snore" (by Chaz). Other nicknames include "Tina Ms. Bobina-Suprema" (by Brad and Camillio) and "Lee's Secret Girlfriend" (again, by Chaz) Relationships Lee Ping :For a detailed description of Tina's relationship with Lee go to the Lee and Tina article. Brad Von Chillstein :For a detailed description of Tina's relationship with Brad go to the Brad and Tina article. Chaz Monorainian Chaz and Tina, despite being the two news anchors of the school, do not get along well, as, even from the first day of school, Chaz is always trying to "out-scoop" her. Camillio Esmereldo Martinez Cam and Tina worked together in "Math Math Revolution" to uncover who the email address radcircles@ANigma belonged to. In order to do so, they snuck into the school servers and hacked the system. With their teamwork they discovered that the account belonged to the Principal Wurst. Cam also bugged Tina for answers to a math test in The Down With Lee Club , and she eventually gave in and helped him, suggesting they have a decent friendship. Brandy Silver There is clear conflict between Tina and Brandy over their relationship with Lee Ping. Brandy has insulted Tina multiple times and has accused Tina of attempting to steal Lee from her. Since Brandy has broken up with Lee in favour with a relationship with Camillio some of these tensions may have been relieved. Jenny Jerkins Initally, she seemed hostile to her because she thought she wanted a relationship with Lee, but since Corndog Day Afternoon, they seem to have become friends. Family Not much is known about her relationship with her family, but Irwin announced (in an off hand topic) that Tina comes from a family of geniuses and he speculates that they are not as proud of her as they are of her sister Ruby. Tina was annoyed by this comment, suggesting that she may feel a bit inferior to her family. At the same time she is close with her sister, going out of her way to clear her name. Ruby likewise respects her sister despite having a higher IQ, implying an amiable relationship between the two. Trivia *Pretty much everyone in A.Nigma High that Lee knows is accused or at least discovered to have done the prank. The only one Lee knows who is not accused is Tina. *Tina did not discover Lee's innocence in the prank until the end of'' Season 2.'' *Kwee is the Indonesian pronounciation of the Chinese surname, "Guo". Hence her family may have been Chinese immigrants residing in Indonesia. Gallery Tagalong.png Tandl.png Leetina.jpg Hair4.png Hair.png Thi22.png Thi17.png Thi18.png Thi10.png Thi7.png Thi4.png Thi3.png Cc17.png Cc13.png Cc12.png Cc9.png Jnr28.png Jnr24.png Fnb23.png Fnb18.png Fnb13.png Sod20.png Sod17.png Sod10.png Sod9.png Sod3.png Sjkqhhdf.jpg tina.png|Tina Kwee's teletoon profile tina kwee.png|Tina kwee Gggggggggggg.jpg Gdhdghhghhsgsdg.jpg New Bitmap Image (27).png|Tina finds out about Lee's love for her Tina Alexander.png|Tina shows a picture of Alexander Nigma Tina and brad FTL!.png 9 Chaz being annoying.JPG|Chaz is asking Tina questions about Lee 37 I would.JPG|Tina telling Lynch she would care if Lee was gone 38 Snap out of it.JPG|Tina and Lee trying to stop VP Victoria 39 Throw your phone away.JPG|"Throw your phones away now!" 41 What happened..JPG|"What happened?" Lee and Tina at the dance.jpeg|Tina and Lee Awright! Lina!.png|Tina Dances with Lee 18 Tina telling Cam Chaz is never right.JPG 12 Barrage saying no one will go home.JPG 4 Chaz not willing to become sick.JPG 15 There's no way I voted for this.JPG 17 I think we need to have like a ..re-vote.JPG 16 Who's exited for the school uniforms.JPG 28 Cam fixing things.JPG 35 The last piece of the puzzle.JPG 34 There's something really off about the new guy.JPG 26 Weird.JPG 25 Tina and Brad under control.JPG 13 Apple Jerky.JPG 9 You know Lynch right.JPG 6 Tonight's the big dance.JPG 2.1Tittlecard.JPG 11 Now, who's first.JPG 21 Horrified by Chaz' auditions.JPG 23 Tina annoyed by Brandy as VP gives her a chance.JPG 25 Tina not happy Brandy got the role.JPG 31 Where are the special effects.JPG 37 Maybe we can rehearse another scene, one without you...JPG 43 That's it!.JPG 44 Tina fighting with Brandy over the script.JPG 45 Everyone calls Lee so he comes to the play.JPG 52 You're a genius!.JPG 19 I'm In!.JPG 26 Just follow my lead.JPG 31 Tina sneaks in.JPG 38 Camio and Tinaet.JPG 39 Library card- a girl's best friend.JPG 48 Cam. Tina..JPG 49 That way!.JPG 22 Don't worry, I have detention.JPG 42 I don't have a choice Tina.JPG 49 Everyone against the 15th Graders.JPG Camera man.png Logo.png Web Exclusives Detentionaire Web Exclusive 1 - Tina Kwee|#1 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 2 - Tina Kwee|#2 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 3 - Tina Kwee|#3 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 4 - Tina Kwee|#4 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 5 - Tina Kwee|#5 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 6 - Tina Kwee (continued)|#6 Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:School Faculty Category:Unpopular Category:Detentionaire Category:News Category:Antiquis Triangulum